


A Strange Meeting

by notjustmom



Series: Random Strangeness [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Just a random bit, a meeting between Strange and Fury, timeline questionable...





	A Strange Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



Stephen swore as the bells chimed through the Sanctum, he really needed to post a sign instructing people to use the knocker, instead of pulling on the well worn bellrope. He understood some of the older masters loved the bells, but they just gave him a headache, and disturbed the cats, at last count he had found four, but it was possible it was just one ginger cat who was trying to mess with him. He was more of a dog person himself, he found cats to be trickier than they needed to be, even in a household of sorcerers. He wished once again that the Ancient One had left a handbook somewhere.

“Yes? How may I help you?” 

Nick Fury glanced at the man in front of him, then looked down at the ginger cat who narrowed its green glowing eyes at him, and calmly began to lick its paw. “Cat.”

“Yes, how observant of you.”

“Any relation to Goose?” Fury asked quietly.

Stephen shrugged impatiently, but replied politely enough, “Goose must have been before my time.”

“You’re not the Ancient One.”

“Two for two.” Stephen agreed and crossed his arms at the visitor.

Fury sighed. “I’m -”

“Nicholas Fury. But you prefer to be called Fury. I am unsure of your standing at the moment since the fall of SHIELD, but if you are in search of sanctuary, she left strict instructions that you were to be admitted without question.”

“She left instruction? Where - ?”

“She died last month, it doesn’t surprise me you were unaware, I only knew her a short time, and yet she seemed ageless, indestructible, however, she was neither in reality. I seem to be in charge these days, though Wong technically has seniority he prefers to work in the library, leaving the politics and dealing with the public to me.”

“Ah, you’re Strange -.”

“Been called worse, but yes, I am.”

“She thought highly of you.”

“She thought I was pain in the ass, but I like to think I eventually earned her trust. Please come in, Mr. Fury. No bags?”

“No. I keep a few things stashed here.” Fury stepped inside the Sanctum and drew in a deep breath, and even without the presence of the Ancient One, he still felt at home within the ancient walls.

“Of course. I’m assuming you know your way around, I was about to put on the kettle for tea in the kitchen, if you’d like to join me, magic has its place, but I still prefer the old-fashioned ways at times.”

“Will the ‘cat’ be joining us?” Fury knew he was being ridiculous, but his healthy fear of anything remotely cat-like was as strong as it was nearly twenty years ago.

Strange picked up the ginger cat and scratched between her ears. “Elvira is just a cat. Well, as far as I know, that is.”

“Right. Tea would be great.”

“I do have something stronger, you look like you’ve had a rough time lately.”

Fury laughed and wondered at the Ancient One’s wise choice for her replacement, though he had to admit he reminded him a bit of Tony Stark, and wondered if the two of them had met. He was about to mention the eccentric Avenger to the sorcerer when it occurred to him that it might be best that the two of them not meet quite yet. Who knows what could happen when that event came to pass.

“Stark and I meet for coffee every once in a while. He replaced our rather outdated wiring a few months back and he trains here every Saturday morning when he’s in town. Sorry, I do like my Jedi Mind tricks… “

“I think I might need something a bit stronger, after all.”


End file.
